1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pontoon lifts and more specifically it relates to an underdeck pontoon lift system for supporting pontoons of various sizes in a stable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pontoon lifts have been in use for years. Many pontoon lifts utilize a cantilever structure for lifting a pontoon above a water surface. There are also vertical lifts that are capable of elevating a pontoon. Pontoon lifts may either engage the underdeck or the floats for elevating the pontoon.
One of the problems with underdeck pontoon lifts is that they are not suitable for the newer pontoons that have larger diameter floats (e.g. 25 or 27 inches). Conventional underdeck pontoon lifts have a support bed that is typically 48 inches wide which may engage and damage the interior surfaces of the floats. In addition, conventional support beds for pontoon lifts merely have a straight structure and do not provide a tapered loading area to assist in guiding the pontoon upon the support bed.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for supporting pontoons of various sizes in a stable manner. Conventional pontoon lifts are not suitable for supporting newer pontoons that have larger diameter floats.
In these respects, the underdeck pontoon lift system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting pontoons of various sizes in a stable manner.